A Journal Entry series
by HotPink-Sunglasses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to write down intimate and endearing secrets about their relationship and eachother. Fluffy, adorable, lewd, smut. Later chapters might or might not be NC-17.
1. A Journal Entry, 1 of 2

**Title:** "A Journal Entry"

**Rating:** R, for lewd references.

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Author:** HotPink-Sunglasses

**Notes:**Blaine compiles a list of thoughts in his journal. Part 1 of 2. This never happened, though I wish it would. The partial sentences, fragments, odd grammar and all-over-the-place-ness is intentional. Set sometime in the latter half of season three. All canon is intact.

* * *

Here's what I know about you, Kurt…

-When you wink at me, I can't stop the corners of my mouth from sliding up into a grin.

-You pouted for hours when Finn wouldn't listen to your suggestion about changing the color of his hair, and scowled when I teased you about it.

-You like your coffee nothing short of scalding.

-You love the color blue, and once went on about how pretty Brittany's eyes were until I told you to shut up about it, already.

-You're ticklish right below your ribs

-It takes you exactly four seconds for you to unbutton my new jeans.

-You sing in the shower and think no one hears you.

-You have a mean right hook. I still wince when I remember making fun of your shirt when we were drunk that one night. (At yet another one of Rachel Berry's Houseparty Trainwreck Extravaganzas. Why did I let you bring me to another, especially after the first one?)

-I've finally got you to stop chewing on your thumbnail when you're nervous or pissed off.

-I can't help babbling incoherently when you lick a long, wet line from the small of my back to the back of my neck.

-You secretly love banana milkshakes, even though Mike once joked that they're gonna make you fat.

-Only I can call you "Kurtie." My God, the look that you gave Santana that one time, though…

-When I kiss your neck and move up to your jaw, breathing against your skin, you hum and sway, clutching onto me…

-Quinn's version of rum and Coke is your favorite, although it's too much Coke and not enough rum, in my opinion.

-You love 'Will & Grace," and once talked for hours about Megan Mullally's breasts.

-You're a good driver but tend to merely tap on the brake when you are supposed to completely stop. Tina always teases you about this, but you always protest that a tap is enough.

-The muscles in your inner thighs tremble when I kiss and nibble there.

-You love abstract paintings, and only I can stand to hear you obsess over them. Though you do tend to go on about them for a LONG time…

-When you're close, you grab onto me and moan. God, it drives me crazy.

-You sometimes hum in your sleep.

-You can't follow football for shit… although whenever I kid you about that, you narrow your eyes and get a little pissed off.

-I can always get you to warm up by scratching at the back of your head, your soft hair brushing against my fingers…

-You can always get Mercedes to giggle when you make that goofy face with the big eyes and lopsided grin… where in the hell did you dream that up?

-You have a tendency to stare off into space.

-When I'm inside you, I feel every bit of you, and I love it, I love how you feel.

-When you're inside me, I hold you close because I can't believe something so beautiful could love me, could **want**me like you do.

-We make each other blush when we look at each other from across a room.

-Artie is the only one who's seen us do anything but kiss. I can't believe how bold you got at that Halloween party, pinning me up against the wall, grinding against me. Thank God Artie was drunk and thought it was some sort of hallucination. And that he's such a lightweight.

-We both cried the first time we made love, and then held each other close and laughed, simply from how good it felt.

-You like your toast with jelly… and occasionally, peanut butter.

-The bubbles in your soda always make your nose wrinkle. It's cute.

-You taste so good that I could stay with you for hours. I've done it, in fact…

-When you're drunk, you giggle A LOT.

-There's a hitch to your laughter when I say something snappy. That's what keeps me going and eggs me on… making those stupid jokes that you pretend to hate.

-When you come inside me, I always pull you in deeper, because I love feeling you…

-When I come inside you, I blather on about how I need you, I want you, and you just hold me close and love me, and it breaks me…

-I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you… forever…

-I'm going to show you this list, and then I'll show you just how much I love you.


	2. A Journal Entry, 2 of 2

Title: "A Journal Entry", part 2 of 2

Rating: R, for lewd references

Pairing: Klaine

Author: HotPink-Sunglasses

Notes: Kurt compiles his own list of thoughts in his journal. Part 2 of 2. This never happened, though I wish it would. The partial sentences, fragments, odd grammar and all-over-the-place-ness is intentional. Set sometime in the latter half of season three. All canon is intact, **except I've changed Klaine's first kiss. **(ohmygawd.)

* * *

You've just fallen asleep. It's been two days since you showed me your list, so I'm making my own list about you. So… this is what I know about you, Blaine…

-I love the feel of your head against my stomach, with your arm around me… It's hard to write holding my journal in mid-air, but there's no way that I'm moving you.

-I'm the only person that you've shared everything with, and I love that.

-You hate weak coffee and once pouted for a ridiculous amount of time about the new barista at The Lima Bean. He made coffee that tasted, as you put it, "like piss".

-You love chocolate, and you used to hide candy bars in your coat pocket, until one day you forgot to take them out and they melted.

-The smell of black licorice makes you hard, as I discovered one evening. Although to be fair, I **was **sitting on your lap when I was eating some. It was that time on the way back from the movie theater, when we had just one too many people for Puck's car. You kept mumbling at me to be quiet when I pretended to be upset about what you were up to. Whenever we hit a bump in the road, you'd quickly grab my hips and thrust up. God, I almost choked a few times. I remember taking deep breaths and staring out the window, my face burning red, Quinn asking if I was all right whenever I'd inhale an entire piece of licorice…

-You blink twice as much as you normally do when you don't have your contacts in.

-I can't help giggling when you mutter in my ear in your falsetto voice that only I've ever heard. Though I swat at you and I tell you to stop.

-When we're alone you call us "Sirs and Misters Blaine Hummel and Kurt Anderson".

-I love the taste of your skin and your mouth. As well as other things.

-You hate sleeping in the dark, although you'd never admit that.

-Only I can call you 'Blainers'.

-I get dizzy when you kiss me slowly, moving in to kiss my neck, breathing in my ear…

-Quinn's version of rum and Coke is perfect! You always frown when I compliment her on it, and the only thing that pulls you out of your mood is when I wink and grin at you.

-You talk in your sleep. It's usually nonsense, but occasionally you're talking to me: "You feel good. Love, love my Kurt". And once it was "Kurt's mine. I want him, want him. I want Kurt." I recorded that one on my cell phone and I'm going to play it for you someday.

-You grit your teeth and grunt when I thrust hard into you.

-You're a horrible speller! We can all tease you about that whenever we catch a horrible felony against the English language, and you just chuckle and throw things at us.

-I love how you stare down at me when you're on top, your eyes wide, almost pleading…

-When I flick my tongue against you, you make this keening noise in the back of your throat.

-When you're inside of me, and you push my legs up and hold them, thrusting in as far as you can go, and you roll your hips in a circle, over and over, I can't help myself from making that noise. I don't even know how you'd describe it… moaning and grunting, really. God, Blaine… that feels so good. And you did it for minutes on end just half an hour ago… must be why you're so sleepy now, you start slow and then go crazy…

-You always mutter "Oh, baby… baby… **fuck **yes, Kurt…" when you do that hip-rolling thing. You talk a lot during sex, you know that? Haha, and you're always teasing me about me talking too much. Don't worry, I'm not picking on you. I love the way you mutter and mumble to me. I love it, and I love you.

-You are - without a doubt - not a morning person, and although you glare at me when I sing my good morning songs to you, you always join in after a while, and then you're up. The day begins… Blaine is awake.

-I can always make Mercedes - and you - laugh when I purse my lips and cross my eyes. Always.

-You're always betting on something. The others refuse to sit in front of us (ever!) after that show we saw in Columbus. You kept pulling on their hair, betting me who would go bald first and who would shave his or her head for money. And Finn had had enough and reached back to smack you, and you just snickered at him as he flailed his arm behind him, trying to hit you. And… Puck was drunk, wasn't he? Or just tired. He looked back at you and frowned, whispering harshly. "Keep your hands off my hair, Blaine! Damn it!" Then he tried to hide his laughter.

-You always nudge my leg with your knee when we sit together. Sometimes we get bold and touch each other's legs, trying to be discreet…

-You once told Mike that I was the prettiest bride a man could have, and that I belong to you. Good thing he ignored you…

-The first time you kissed me, it was when we were sharing a soda and you just leaned in and pressed your lips to mine, blushing and turning away immediately after. We finished the soda in silence, then I moved closer and kissed you back, and you grinned and we kissed for what seemed like hours, giggling to ourselves.

-Whenever I try to tell you about those abstract paintings that I like and why they're better than any other paintings, you just squint at me and nod. And I tell myself that you're listening… you are, aren't you?

-I have to watch to make sure you don't get too drunk when we're at a party… once you slid your hand down my pants in front of everyone! Luckily, everyone thought it was a joke, but **I**knew your intentions, Blaine.

-You drive me crazy when you kiss at my tip, soft sucking kisses… staring up at me with those eyes while I moan your name.

-Your sarcasm is sexy.

-You slurp your soup. I don't mind it, but it drives Rachel crazy. Then you Finn get into a slurping contest… who can do it the loudest, then Puck and I join in. Then Rachel yells and that's the end of the fun.

-You raise your eyebrows whenever you get an idea.

-You grab onto me when you're close. When you're on top, you cup my face and tell me how much you love me, how you want me and need me, and I hold you and love you for it.

-When I'm inside you, I gasp as you pull me in closer, telling me to go faster, harder, deeper. How you want to feel every inch of me in you, and we're close and you shout my name, and I push into you, feeling you and loving you and I let go. Oh, Blaine, the way you scream when I come in you, the way you hold onto me, I can tell it feels just as incredible for you as it does for me…

-I'm so in love with you, Blaine. You're everything to me and I adore you. I want you, I need you and I love you more than you can imagine…

-You're awake now, grinning up at me, asking me what I'm writing. I'm going to show you, and then I'm going to love you, and love you completely. My Blaine.


	3. Black Licorice

**Title:** "Black Licorice"

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Author:** HotPink-Sunglasses

**Notes:** Sequel to the "Journal Entry" series. This never happened. I do not own "Glee". (And if I did, it wouldn't be the hot mess that it is now. … What new kids?) This is set somewhere in season three, after "The First Time" but before "On My Way".

* * *

From Kurt's journal, in his list/love letter to Blaine:

_-The smell of black licorice makes you hard, as I discovered one evening. Although to be fair, I __**was **__sitting on your lap when I was eating some. It was that time on the way back from the movie theater, when we had just one too many people for Puck's car. You kept mumbling at me to be quiet when I pretended to be upset about what you were up to. Whenever we hit a bump in the road, you'd quickly grab my hips and thrust up. God, I almost choked a few times. I remember taking deep breaths and staring out the window, my face burning red, Quinn asking if I was all right whenever I'd inhale an entire piece of licorice…_

_..._

_That day could have been a very, very bad day._

_It seems like we hardly have any time to ourselves. Time alone._ _For doing… **stuff**__. I have to keep myself from staring at you when it gets like this, and it's fucking impossible to ignore you and what you do to me._

_It's your fault, Kurt._

Blaine smirked at this last line in his journal and looked down at his boyfriend lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He set his journal on the table beside the bed and settled down, stroking Kurt's hair, remembering the events of that one evening...

_..._

They had decided to go to the movies after glee rehearsal on a Friday. Last minute thing, Puck insisted that he had to see some stupid new movie with lots of guns and explosions_._But there was a problem. Six people. One car. Brittany had sat on Santana's lap on the way there. After the movie, however, was a different story. All six of them began to pile in, Quinn sliding into the front passenger seat, glancing nervously at Puck. His driving skills really left something to be desired, after all. Santana and Brittany darted into the backseat first, followed by Blaine. Kurt hopped in last, and he found out very quickly that the seating arrangements evidently were not the same on the way back as they were on the way there. Santana and Brittany were sitting side by side, with Blaine in the only remaining seat.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, still hovering in the door, his eyes darting around the small, already enclosed space.

"You can sit on my lap," Blaine offered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, his knees starting to buckle.

"Why not?" Blaine smirked up at him. "You're the prettiest one in the car, might as well give me a little bit of a thrill."

Santana and Brittany began to snicker, and Kurt glared down at Blaine, grinning despite himself. "Shut up, Anderson."

Blaine chuckled and held his breath as Kurt sat on his lap, swallowing hard as Kurt squirmed a bit, realizing that he couldn't just perch on the edge of Blaine's knees. No room. Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt settled flush against him and pulled the door closed, turning back to grin at his dark-haired boyfriend.

"Comfortable?" Blaine managed to blurt, eyes entirely too wide to be considered nonchalant.

Kurt nodded, smirking. "Be gentle with me, it's my first time."

Santana laughed loudly. Blaine just shook his head and smirked at Kurt. "Wiseass."

Kurt giggled and turned back, and Blaine's mind began swimming with visions of what they'd do if no one else was in the car, or if they had some privacy in the backseat…

The car pulled off with a jerk and they started talking about various things… Puck's insistence on going entirely too fast, Rachel's latest heinous sweater, regionals. Kurt remained mercifully still. Blaine was grateful; it was bad enough smelling and feeling Kurt right on him… but if Kurt wanted to, he could have made things very, very difficult for Blaine.

Kurt began fishing in his coat pocket and pulled out a box of candy, opening it and shaking a few bits out. He turned and pushed the box under Blaine's nose.

Licorice. Black licorice.

_God…_

For some reason the smell of black licorice had always driven Blaine insane, and that smell combined with Kurt's scent made his cock hard almost instantly.

"Want some?" Kurt asked, innocently.

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, rolling his hips up.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he wildly glanced at the other two in the backseat, then at Quinn and Puck in front. "I meant the candy," he whispered.

"Oh. That." Blaine smirked. "No, thanks."

They hit a bump, one that briefly jarred Santana and Brittany out of their silent eye-flirting. They looked over at Blaine and Kurt, then at each other, and then settled to lean against the window. Brittany leaned heavily against Santana, her eyes slipping closed just after her girlfriend's did.

"Sorry," Puck muttered. "This friggin' road..."

"Maybe if you weren't going so _fast_…" Quinn said, not even a little bit amused by Puck's devilish grin that he gave her in return.

Kurt chewed on his candy, glancing back at Blaine every couple of handfuls. The smell of Kurt and that damn candy drove Blaine to be a little bolder than he normally would be. Blaine glanced over to make sure the other backseat occupants were still not paying attention, then leaned forward and kissed the back of Kurt's neck, his lips brushing against soft, silky brown strands.

Kurt gasped, jumping a bit, and then turned to glare at him. "Blaine!" he hissed.

"Can't help it," Blaine whispered, brushing his nose against Kurt's hair, feeling his cock becoming even harder. "You're intoxicating."

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned at him, and seeing those soft lips pull into a pout just made it worse for Blaine.

Blaine groaned out loud, his eyelids becoming heavy. "_Kurt_…"

Kurt shook his head and turned back, staring down at his box of candy. "Horny bastard," he muttered, smiling to himself. He brought a few candies to his lips and noisily sucked them in, blushing when he heard a small anguished whimper behind him.

"Check it," Puck said. "Here's the good part!"

The car jerked violently, going over a particularly rough patch of road. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hips and thrust his cock up multiple times, his erection jutting up against Kurt's ass. Kurt began to cough in surprise, choking on his candy. He shook his head and pounded on his chest as he cleared his throat.

"You all right, Kurt?" Quinn asked, glaring – yet again – at Puck.

"Y-yeah." Kurt nodded, tightening his grip on the candy box. "Just…surprised me."

Quinn continued to from. "Slow down, Puck. Seriously. You're going too damn fast."

Kurt made sure nobody else was listening before her turned around and glared at Blaine. "You could've killed me right there, you know."

"You're so dramatic." Blaine grinned lazily at him. "And I can't help it. It's your fault."

"Right. It's my fault that you're dry humping me in a car full of our friends." Kurt frowned, looking directly into Blaine's eyes, appearing serious. But he was inwardly delighted at what he was doing to his boyfriend. "Blaine…"

"Shut up or they're going to catch on," Blaine whispered, gently rubbing Kurt's back. "Be a good boy, listen to Blaine." Blaine slowly moved his hand to Kurt's right hip, squeezing it.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, then turned and stared out the window, sighing to himself. He shook a few candies into his palm and shoved them into his mouth, chewing absentmindedly.

Another bump in the road, and Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's hips again, slamming them down onto his lap as he pushed up.

"Fucking…!" Kurt gasped, then began coughing behind his hand again. Blaine began to clap him on the back, smirking.

"Sorry!" Puck yelled. He glanced quickly at Quinn. "Going slower wouldn't have helped, so don't even say anything, Quinn. It's the road…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "This car ride is going to be way more than we bargained for." She turned back to frown at Kurt, who was still sputtering, his face burning red. "Are you really all right?"

Kurt managed to nod, then turned to glare at Blaine after Quinn had settled back in her seat. "Stop doing that!"

"I can't." Blaine smirked at him, rolling his hips up. "You heard the lady. This car ride is going to be way more than you bargained for…"


	4. French Homework

**Title:** "French Homework"

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Author:** HotPink-Sunglasses

**Notes:**Another drabble in the "Journal Entry" series. This never happened. I do not own "Glee". (And if I did, it wouldn't be the hot mess that it is now. … What new kids?) This is set somewhere in during "Original Song," after the kiss (that I've changed, remember?) but before regionals. POV shifts between Kurt and Blaine quite a bit, but I think it's still cohesive.

* * *

Blaine's journal entry to Kurt:

_-I can always get you to warm up by scratching at the back of your head, your soft hair brushing against my fingers…_

...

_Oh, I know you hate it, Kurt. You hate it when I mess up your hair. But I can't seem to stop my hand from wandering up your back, fingertips dancing along your spine. Before my mind has caught up with my body, my fingers are tangled in your hair, scratching at the skin just above your hairline. I can feel your body tense up, wanting to tell me to knock it off. But you can't, can you?_

Blaine put down his pen and shut his journal.

...

Rather early in their relationship, Blaine discovered he had an obsession with cradling Kurt's head as they kissed.

It's amazing, how shy they both seemed to be around each other for the first couple of days after they had kissed for the first time. Blaine would look up at Kurt over their homework in the library and catch just the slightest hint of a smile on Kurt's lips before he quickly looked down, blushing. And Kurt would catch Blaine quickly looking away during Warblers rehearsal.

As far as Blaine was concerned, this was getting ridiculous. They were boyfriends now, no longer just friends. Why hadn't they kissed since their first time?

The day before regionals, Kurt and Blaine walked back to Blaine's dorm room after rehearsal, fingers linked between them. Kurt readjusted his bag, which was filled with an obscene amount of homework. They planned on working on their homework tonight, since they would be busy most of the day tomorrow with regionals. And if they happened to end up leaning against each other while watching a movie during a study break, or – better yet – maybe kissing some more, then that was just fine with him.

Blaine opened his door and walked in, pulling Kurt in behind him. David wasn't here, which Blaine was grateful for. Tossing his bag unceremoniously on his desk, he sighed as he sat on his bed. Kurt set his bag next to Blaine's as he sat on the desk chair, beginning to take out his homework.

"French, first?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blinked.

_Whoa. What?_

It was only after Kurt held up his French textbook that Blaine blushed. He had thought Kurt meant… well…

"Sure," Blaine replied, a little disappointed. He stood up and crossed to his desk, leaning down next to Kurt as he began to dig in his own bag for his French textbook.

Kurt stilled, trying to even out his breathing. Why was he so nervous?

Oh, maybe because this was pretty much the only time they had been alone in two days, ever since thethat first bashful meeting of lips. He still was silently holding a grudge against David and Wes, who had walked by shortly after Kurt and Blaine's first kiss. He thought he saw a hint of a smile on their faces as they walked by, talking about some new movie that was coming out the following week. Ever since then it seemed that someone had always been around them. Classmates, roommates, Warblers. Kurt was dying to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine leaned over Kurt and grabbed a pen from the pencil holder on the desk, smiling at his boyfriend as he did so. He went back to the bed and flopped on his stomach with his head at the foot end. He looked at Kurt and smiled again as he caught his boyfriend's gaze.

_Enough of this, Anderson._

"Come over here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled shyly and crossed to Blaine's bed, sitting on the edge. Blaine reached over and put his hand on top of Kurt's, much like he had done on Wednesday. _God, was that only two days ago?_

"Y'know," Blaine began, "it seems like someone's always been around us for the past couple of days."

Kurt laughed, quietly. "You noticed that, too?"

Blaine flopped himself over and leaned up on one of his elbows. "Definitely." His gaze flicked quickly to Kurt's lips, then back into his blue eyes.

Blaine smiled and blushed. He put more weight on his right arm as his left hand slinked around to Kurt's back. Blaine's fingertips brushed up Kurt's blazer as they slowly climbed upward, finally stopping at Kurt's neck as he pulled him down for a chaste kiss. Kurt smiled as he leaned over Blaine, pressing his lips to the other boy's mouth. _Finally…_

Kurt pulled back and smiled at Blaine.

"You know, I've been wanting to do that over and over since Wes and David interrupted us the other day," he admitted, shyly looking away from Blaine.

Blaine laughed. Kurt looked back at him incredulously. _He's laughing at me!_

Blaine sat up all the way, sitting Indian-style and facing Kurt. He took one of Kurt's hands in both of his own. "Me, too," he said, still chuckling. "I don't know why, but I still feel kind of shy around you when it comes to kissing. Like… I want to._ God_, I want to. All the time. But I'm still kind of nervous about it. I dunno. Isn't that stupid?" Blaine looked down again, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked up from his hand in between Blaine's.

"Not at all. I've been feeling the exact same way."

Kurt leaned in, pressing his mouth to Blaine's. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the happy tingle that raced through his entire body. One of Blaine's hands left his own.

Before he could even think of where Blaine's hand would end up, Kurt felt it tangling in his hair just above his neck. He made a small noise and pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes to see Blaine's confused expression.

Kurt smiled and shook his head no. "Not the hair," he whispered. He reached up and smoothed down his hair where Blaine had messed it up. Leaning in again, he pressed his lips against Blaine's. Rougher this time. More bold.

He felt Blaine smile against his mouth as Blaine's hand tangled in Kurt's hair _again_ in the exact same spot.

"Mmph." Kurt tried to pull away again, but Blaine's left hand held his head firmly in place.

"Blaine," he managed to say with a grin, pulling away from Blaine's lips before continuing his scolding. "Don't." _Kiss._ "Mess." _Kiss._ "Up." _Kiss._ "My hair." _Kiss._

Then Blaine's fingers began to scratch just ever so softly at Kurt's scalp, giving him goosebumps all over his body.

_Ohhhhh…_

Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips, then felt himself nearly go limp with how good it felt, having Blaine's fingers scratch at his neck like that. Blaine could mess up his hair like that anytime he wanted to, as far as he was concerned… as long as he kept _scratching_ like that. _God._

Being a little bit braver than he felt, Kurt experimentally swiped his tongue softly against Blaine's lower lip, asking for more. He felt Blaine tense, then open his mouth in response. Kurt's tongue found Blaine's and slid against it. He felt another tingle go through his body. _Wow…_

Blaine didn't stop scratching at the base of Kurt's hairline as he leaned in further, tongue more desperate, pushing Kurt back into the pillows on his bed.

_French, indeed._


End file.
